The One
by Haunted Flower
Summary: Misty and Brock have gone back home to relax for a while,and Ash meets a new girl who is in trouble.Will their friendship turn into something more?
1. Team Rocket Strikes!

Hi,everyone!This is my second Fanfic,and I hope everyone enjoys it!Oh,and if you will,please read my Super Smash Bros. Fic called "The Fight of a Lifetime".It`s pretty cool!This is my first Poke`mon Fanfic,so NO FLAMES,PEOPLE!  
  
Poke`mon and all related characters,places,and other things are (c)Nintendo!THEY DO NOT BELONG TO ME!However,my character,Shellby and Auburn City is (c) to me,SO DON`T STEAL HER!!I have not played Ruby and Sapphire,so I don`t know the new Poke`mon or the new cities,so if there is already an Auburn City,I`m sorry.I didn`t know.Thanx!^_^  
  
Dark Angel Sami  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________  
  
The One  
  
Chapter 1:Team Rocket Strikes!  
  
Ash Ketchum had started his Poke`mon journey when he was 10 years old.He had traveled all over Kanto,made new friends,and won 8 Gym Badges.His adventure soon led him to Johto,and he was on a mission to get all 8 Badges there,too.His friends,Brock and Misty,have always traveled with him,but they had just gone back to Kanto to rest for a few weeks.Ash was on his own again,well,except for his buddy Pikachu and his other Poke`mon.Little did he know,something big would await him.  
  
"Hey,Pikachu?Do you think there`s a city down here,so we could get some food?"Ash asked the little yellow Poke`mon.  
  
"Pika...chu."Pikachu said.It sensed something.It looked worried.  
  
"What`s the matter,Pikachu?"  
  
"Pika!Pika!"Pikachu yelled,and it jumped off Ash`s shoulder and started running down the road.  
  
"Pikachu!Wait up!"Ash called,running after it.  
  
Pikachu stopped at a bush and peered through it.Electric sparks flew from it`s cheeks.  
  
"Pikachu!What is it?"Ash asked.  
  
"Pika!"Pikachu whispered,pointing.Ash looked.He saw a giant Meowth-shaped balloon with three people and a cat-like Poke`mon in it.  
  
"Team Rocket."He whispered.  
  
"Hahahahahha!!That was too easy!"Said the sinister voice of Jessie.  
  
"Ya got dat right,Jess!"Meowth said,holding a small mouse-like Poke`mon in a glass jar.  
  
"Yes!Finally,we`ve gotten a rare Poke`mon to give to the boss!!"James laughed.  
  
"NO!GIMMIE BACK MY PICHU YOU CROOKS!!!"A young girl with blue hair screamed at them.  
  
"Sorry,but...Team Rocket`s blasting off again!"Jessie laughed.  
  
"Wit a rare Poke`mon dis time!"Meowth chimed in.  
  
Then they "dinged" away.  
  
The girl fell to her knees and started sobbing."Pi..chu..Why?"She cried.  
  
Ash could not take it anymore.He dashed out of the bushes and went over to her.  
  
"Hey!I saw what happened!Those guys took your Pichu,right?"He kneeled down next to her.  
  
"Yes!How am I ever going to get it back?!"She wiped her eyes.  
  
"I`ll help you.I`ve dealt with those guys for a long time.They`ve always wanted to take my Pikachu,but I never let them."Ash said,as Pikachu ran over to them.  
  
"Wait,you know them?"The girl asked.  
  
"Yeah.They`re Team Rocket.They steal rare Poke`mon for a living."  
  
"That`s just sick!"  
  
"I know!That`s why I`m helping you get your Pichu back."  
  
"Thanks.You`re sweet.My name`s Shellby.I`m from Auburn City.It`s around here.If we need supplies to take on Team Rocket,we really should take a quick stop there."  
  
"Alright.We`ll go,but we can`t take long.Oh,I`m Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town."  
  
"Nice to meet you."And they shook hands.  
  
"Pika Pika!"Pikachu smiled.  
  
So Ash,Shellby,and Pikachu ran to their quick stop to Auburn City.  
  
END OF CHAPTER ONE  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ok,that`s Chapter One!Chapter Two will probably take a while cuz of my other FanFic,"The Fight of a Lifetime".I haven`t finished writing it yet.So bear with me,and see ya next Chapter!Bye Bye!  
  
~Dark Angel Sami 


	2. Racing to Auburn City

Hi,peeps!Here`s Chapter 2!ENJOY!  
  
(BTW,Shellby is my Character on my Crystal Version,except her hair is down and not in weird pigtails.Her clothes are different too.Shellby wears a striped blue and black shirt with dark blue jeans.She also has a blue hat like the one in Crystal,too.Ok,just so ya know!)  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
The One  
  
Chapter 2:Racing to Auburn City  
  
"Ok,where do we go?"Ash asked,as he and Shellby ran together in the forest,Pikachu running behind them.  
  
"Just stay on the trail!We`ll get there!"Shellby answered.  
  
After about 3 minutes of running,they came to a small city.It was Auburn City.  
  
"Wow!This place is nice!"Ash said,looking at the buildings and shops.  
  
"Never mind the sites,Ash!We gotta save Pichu!"Shellby said,grabbing his hand and running to the shop.When they got there,Shellby started looking at the supplies.  
  
"Well,what do we need,huh?"She asked impatiently.  
  
"Ummm..Maybe a revieve,an antidote,some Rare Candy.."  
  
"RARE CANDY?!ASH THIS IS SERIOUS!!"She yelled.Everyone in the store stared at her.  
  
"Um.Never mind me,people!"She said,putting her arms behind her back.Then everyone went back to their shopping.  
  
"All right..Antidote.They have poison Poke`mon."Ash said,embarrassed by Shellby`s outbust.  
  
"Is that all?!"She said,stamping her foot.  
  
"Uhhhhh...yeah!I think my Poke`mon will be stong enough to survive!"  
  
"Ok,then!"She said,grabbing an Antidote and rushing to the checkout stand.  
  
Soon enough,they came out of the store,with their Antidote.  
  
"Hey Ash?"Shellby said,quietly.  
  
"Yeah?What is it,Shellby?"Ash looked at her.  
  
"I`m really sorry for yelling at you in the store."She looked at the ground,avoiding his gaze.  
  
They were already walking in the forest by now.  
  
"Aww,that`s ok!You must be upset.I was when they tried to take Pikachu!"Ash said,smiling.  
  
"Are we friends,Ash?"Shellby asked.  
  
"Uh,yeah!I guess so!"Ash continued smiling.  
  
"Thanks.I`ve always had trouble making friends.Noone ever seemed to like me."She smiled at him.  
  
"Why not?You seem nice.Really nice,actually!"Ash was still smiling.  
  
"Aww,thanks.I really don`t know why everyone always avoided me.Eh,who cares,anyway?"Now Shellby was smiling,unware that there was a root in front of her.  
  
"AHHH!!"She cried,tripping on the root of a tree and expecting to hit the ground flat on her face,but she didn`t.  
  
"Whaaaat?I didn`t fall?What is going on he-"She stopped short.Shellby had her hands on Ash`s shoulders and he had his arms around her back.They stood like that for a few seconds,looking into each other`s eyes.Brown eyes met blue eyes.  
  
"Uh..Y-you almost fell!W-watch your step next time!"Ash stuttered,braking the silence.  
  
Shellby was still gazing into his eyes.They were beautiful.She snapped back into the real world.  
  
"Hey,thanks for catching me."Shellby smiled."I`ll try not to be so clumsy next time!"  
  
Pikachu,who was standing next to them the whole time had noticed their connection and smiled."Pika pika chu!"It said,and followed behind them.  
  
"Ash.I`m scared.What if Team Rocket does something to us,or our Poke`mon?"Shellby asked,looking sad.She slowly squeezed his hand.  
  
"Don`t worry Shellby.Everything will be alright."He said to her.He squeezed her hand,too.  
  
"I hope you are right,Ash."She looked at him.  
  
And they walked in search of Team Rocket.  
  
END OF CHAPTER TWO  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Well,that was Chapter 2!How did you like it?Good?Well,I`ll have Chapter 3 up in about 2 days or less,so bear with me!See ya next Chapter!  
  
~Dark Angel Sami 


	3. Under the Stars

Hi!Here`s Chapter 3!Hope you like it!Enjoy!Here ya go!BTW,this Fic`s name is based on a song.I`m not telling you what tho!You`re gonna hafta wait,ok?  
  
~Dark Angel Sami  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________  
  
The One  
  
Chapter 3:Under the Stars  
  
Ash and Shellby were still looking for Team Rocket by the time darkness fell.  
  
"Ash?It`s getting dark.Maybe we should set up camp,now."Shellby looked at him.  
  
"Are you sure?What about Pichu?"Ash asked.  
  
"I have faith in Pichu.I know it will be alright."  
  
"Ok.We`ll set up camp here."  
  
"Ash,I`m starving.Do you have any food?"  
  
"Sure!Hang on!"  
  
Ash and Shellby were both lucky because there was a knocked-over tree for them to sit on,and Ash had learned how to make a fire and cook over it from Brock.Brock had even given Ash some of his homemade canned food.  
  
"Ash,are you sure you know what you`re doing?I don`t want to get food poisoning!"Shellby said,as Ash sat in front on the fire and put the food in a pan.  
  
"Don`t worry,Shel!Brock`s cooking is great!And he taught me pretty good!"Ash smiled,putting the pan over the fire.  
  
'Shel?Noone`s ever called me that before.'Shellby thought,happy at her new nickname.  
  
"Ok,Ash.Just don`t get burned!I don`t have a first-aid kit!"  
  
In about fifteen minutes the food was ready,and looked really good.  
  
"Here ya go,Shellby!"Ash said,handing her a can and a fork.  
  
He got his own can and fork and sat down next to her.  
  
Shellby took a small bite of the food.  
  
"Wow!This is delicious,Ash!"Shellby smiled.  
  
Ash was gobbling up his food like a maniac.  
  
In about 2 minutes,he had eaten all of his food.  
  
"That was a pretty tasty meal!"Ash wiped his face with his hand.  
  
Shellby was just finishing her last bite.  
  
"Yes it was!You are an excellent cook,Ash!Thanks!"She said,licking her lips.  
  
"Don`t thank me,thank my friend Brock!Maybe you`ll meet him someday!"  
  
"I sure hope I do!"  
  
After they had eaten,they just sat there on the log,looking up at the stars.Ash was tracing something in the sky.  
  
"What are you doing,Ash?"Shellby asked,trying to see what he was pointing at.  
  
"I`m seeing if I can trace the stars and make pictures."He answered.  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"Ok,watch this."  
  
Ash took her hand and pointed it upward.  
  
"Now,see what pictures you can make by tracing the stars around."Ash said.  
  
Shellby moved her hand around,tracing the stars.  
  
"Wow,Ash!I see a Raichu!And a Growlithe!And Poliwag!"She smiled.  
  
"This is amazing!"She exclaimed,looking at Ash.  
  
"Yeah.It is amazing."Ash sighed.He looked at Shellby.Even though her Pichu was gone,she was still having a good time.  
  
"Ash...Thank you for helping me out.I really can`t express my gratitude enough.That Pichu and I have been through so much together."Shellby said,her eyes beginning to water.  
  
Shellby was suprised when Ash wiped the tear off her face.His eyes were watering too.  
  
"Please don`t cry.I can`t stand to see people cry."Ash said,looking at her.  
  
Shellby had a strange feeling when she saw his eyes watering,and she had the urge to just reach out and hug him.She gently wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes.  
  
"I`m supposed to be crying,not you Ash.Don`t waste your tears on me."She whispered.  
  
Ash was sorry for her,how could he not be?He wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"I do feel sorry for you.How could I not?I promise,I will help you get your Pichu back."Ash whispered back,tightening his hold on her.  
  
Shellby never wanted to leave his arms.She felt so safe and protected.But she knew she had to.She pulled away softly.  
  
"Thank you Ash.I needed that."Shellby smiled at him.  
  
Ash nodded in reply.  
  
"You`re welcome."He said.  
  
Shellby and Ash were both tired now,and they got out their sleeping bags and zipped themselves up in it.They were laying right next to each other.  
  
"I hope we`re friends forever,Ash."Shellby said.  
  
"Me too,Shel."Ash smiled tiredly.  
  
"Ash,could you get out of your bag for a minute?I want to give you something."Shellby asked.  
  
"Sure.Hang on."Ash said as he unzipped himself.  
  
As soon as Ash was halfway out of his sleeping bag and sitting up,Shellby made her move.  
  
She leaned over to him and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
Ash`s eyes widened.It was like he had never been kissed before.  
  
Shellby finally pulled away.Ash touched his cheek.  
  
"What was that for?"He asked,blushing slightly.  
  
"That was a kiss of friendship.It`s a thing in my family."Shellby answered.  
  
"Well,goodnight Ash."She said,turning around and drifting off to sleep.  
  
"Goodnight."He said,still overwhelmed with feelings from the kiss.  
  
Then they both drifted off to sleep.  
  
END OF CHAPTER THREE  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Well,there ya go.I put more romance in it,cuz my friend yelled at me saying there wasn`t enough romance.Well,I hope this satisfies her...  
  
See ya next Chapter!Bye!  
  
~Dark Angel Sami 


	4. Looking for Team Rocket

I have been gone for SO LONG! I AM SO SORRY! I forgot all about this story.I`ll write more now..SO SORRY! I feel bad now.On with the story..Oh,yeah..Got a new pen name! Call me Haunted Flower now,kay? See ya! ~Haunted Flower  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________  
  
The One  
  
Chapter 4:Looking for Team Rocket  
  
"Pichu! Don`t worry! I`ll get you out! I swear I will!" Shellby looked at the little unconcious Poke`mon in the glass container.Two figures laughed in the shadows.  
  
"It doesn`t matter,little girl! That Pichu is ours now!"A female voice said.  
  
"And to make sure you don`t interfere,take this!"A man shouted.He threw a bomb at Shellby.  
  
"No...Pi..chu.."Shellby said as she blacked out.  
  
___  
  
Shellby woke with a start.Ash was kneeling over her.She was drenched in a cold sweat.  
  
"Are you ok?I guess you were having a bad dream."Ash said,concern in his eyes.  
  
Shellby sat up quickly and threw her arms around Ash.He could hear her sobbing.  
  
"It was so horrible,Ash! These people had Pichu in a glass,and..and..then..they threw a bomb at me..and.."she burst out crying.Suddenly she looked up at Ash.He gently wiped her tears away again.   
  
"Nothing like that is going to happen to you or Pichu.I won`t let it."Ash said,his eyes burning into Shellby`s.  
  
"Oh,Ash.I never thought you`d be so sincere like this."Shellby said,trying to smile.  
  
Ash laughed."Well,I am."he said.  
  
"Ash.."Shellby whispered,pressing closer against him.She could feel his heart beat faster as she pressed against him.  
  
"PIKACHU!"the yellow Poke`mon popped up behind them.Shellby and Ash pulled away.Shellby looked at Ash.  
  
"Sorry..I really didn`t mean to go off on you like that..."Shellby said,blushing intensely.  
  
Ash winked."It`s allright.No sweat! Now,let`s go find your Pichu."he said,and packed up his things,and stood up.  
  
"Well,you coming?"Ash laughed.  
  
"Pikachu..Pi!"Pikachu said.  
  
"Uhhh,yeah!"Shellby said,quickly gathering her things and walking alongside Ash.Something about the way he looked at her made her melt.  
  
"He`s perfect in every way.His eyes,his hair,his personality..Well...I think...No! I can`t say that! He would probably never talk to me again...But..what if I do like him..."Shellby thought in her mind.  
  
She sighed."Let`s go find Pichu."She said.  
  
END OF CHAPTER FOUR  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Well,that was short.So,whatcha think.I don`t know if I should write a lemon..weren`t those banned?Well,I`ll think about it,ok?See you next Chapter!(Which I`ll have up HOPEFULLY NOT IN 4 MONTHS...More like 4 days..Ugh..)  
  
~Haunted Flower 


End file.
